The Other End Of The Line
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Greg knows how to push her buttons


**The other end of the line**

Just fluff. Really, just drabble fluff. I'm still new to this so be gentle.

* * *

Greg grinned to himself. He could talk to her forever on the phone; he could talk about anything and everything. But today, well today he was pushing her buttons.

"Greg" she growled causing Greg to chuckle, the husky one that always made her madder.

"That's not the answer I want" Greg ordered twisted his lab chair from side to side, he was leaning back in it with his back to the door. He didn't even notice anyone walking past.

"This isn't funny anymore… Greg" her voice was growing dangerously low and the threat was unspoken but still Greg continued with their game.

"No, I won't give you what you want until you tell me… how much do you want me?" Greg questioned in his perfected boyish tone. There was a groan from the receiver pressed against his ear. He folded his arms enjoying the power he had over her at this moment.

"Greg" she growled again causing Greg to laugh out right now.

"You know the drill… I won't give you what you want… at least until I see you again" Greg stated hearing an exhausted groan. She really was being worn down… well at least he could hope.

"Greg…" she trailed off, the threat more clear now and Greg straightened "I promise I'll have what you want when you see me… you'll get what you wan" Greg purred in a seductive tone not even noticing Nick stepping in. the Texan raised an eyebrow at the young lab tech's conversation.

"Go on… please just tell me how much do you want me?" Greg purred once more, hearing a sigh from the other end of the line. He would get his answer.

"How much I want you… Honestly… right now?" she questioned as Greg grinned and nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Yup" he answered still not noticing the man who had entered and was now grinning at the scene before him.

Though he expected a sarcastic retort or even a threat he was surprised to hear what she said. "Ok Greg I want you… an awful lot at this moment" her voice sounded husky causing Greg to gulp but then he heard something behind and saw Nick and gave him a bright smile holding up his index finger indicating a second.

"That's all I wanted to hear… I promise you can get what you want when you see me next" Greg assured before he held the phone away from him "hey Nick, got your results" Greg declared before going back to his conversation

"I'll speak to you soon" he ordered receiving a snort from the other end "yeah right, bye Greg" she said before she hung up and Greg couldn't help but grin.

"Girlfriend" Nick's voice brought him back to reality and Greg stared at him, at first not understanding what he had asked then Nick pointed to the phone and smiled. Greg glanced at it and noticed he still held it to his ear. He quickly put it down and jumped from his chair reaching for Nick's results.

"Well… um" Greg blushed before a thought raced through his mind and he smiled brightly at the CSI.

"That was the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with" Greg declared seriously causing the older man to laugh then shake his head. He took the results and ruffled Greg's hair causing the young man to duck out of the way then mess with his hair again. Nick chuckled and walked out of the lab throwing over his shoulder "god help her" and then he was gone.

Greg shook his head and smiled, he knew how to push her buttons and he planned to push them until she agreed that he was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

Sara shook her head as she hanged up after her talk with Greg. She called it a talk but in fact it was flirting… endless flirting on Greg's side.

She smile slightly and blushed at what he had asked her, she wasn't lying when she said she wanted him an awful lot… she wanted to get her hands around his throat an awful lot at that moment but she didn't want to scare the lab rat.

Sara then replayed the conversation over in her mind and released that Nick must have only heard part of the conversation. She groaned at what he must have thought and what exactly Greg had told him. Sara swung her car back towards the lab, deciding that a little chat with the lab rat wouldn't be a bad thing… if only to make sure that no rumours started spreading about how much she wanted Greg Sanders.

The end... for now


End file.
